i believe in you
by tigers.on.moon
Summary: AU.She couldn't remember me.Well, that I can handle. Oh don't worry, I'll make you remember me, Polka.*smirks*
1. Chapter 1:my childhood memories

-this is my second fanfic (the first one really sucks T

**(A/n: this is my second fanfic (the first one really sucks T.T) sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling... reviews are very appreciated! Hope you will like it.. XOXO-)**

**Flashback (seven years ago)**

It was a rainy afternoon and classes are over. _Almost _everyone is in their houses right now except Sakura Mikan (9 yrs old). She is standing there for almost half an hour right now but not a single sign of her mother appeared. As a kid the first thought that came into her mind is to cry and maybe her mom will suddenly show up... who knows. Her eyes began to, well almost began to cry when someone tap her little shoulder.

'Oi. You must be Sakura Mikan, right?' a young lad suddenly appears.

'uhm. yeah, and you must be?' she replied.

'Natsume... Hyuuga Natsume.' He said and offers his hand for a handshake.

'oh. Nice to meet you, Hyuuga-san. Can I help you?' she said politely.

'well, I'm here to walk you home.' Natsume answered plainly.

'and... why would you do that?' Mikan asked.

'.sighs. Well you see... our moms work in the same office and Mrs. Sakura asked me to walk you home because of her appointments.' He answered back.

'which means?' she asked again innocently.

'meaning she can't go here and fetch you. Now... will you just move it... it's getting late and I really wanna go home.' He answered back being irritated of the girl's questions.

Mikan didn't replied, she just stared at him blankly. Natsume being irritated with her actions grab her hand and hold the umbrella with his free hand. No one wants to start a conversation in the way. Well maybe until they reached Mikan's place.

"thank you, Hyuuga-san." She said with all respect.

But he just give her a 'Hn' as a reply and walk his way home. 'Geez. What an attitude?' she thought for a sec and went inside.

The next day, during their lunch break, Sachi one of her best buds invited her for lunch. But she refused thinking of all her reports that afternoon. She spend her time in the room writhing these and that and finally get up to look for the teacher.

While walking through the hallway she meet someone familiar.

'Hyuuga-san? From yesterday right?' she asked with a smile.

'huh? Oh.. the naïve girl..' he answered in a teasing way.

'hey! I'm not naïve!' she answered back with a pout.

'Anyway, I never know you study here.' She continued.

'Hn. I just stay inside the room most of the time.' He replied coldly.

'I see... uhm. Hyuuga-san..' she said blushing a little.

'Will you stop calling me hyuuga-san...' he said coldly.

'uh. S-sorry... ' she said bowing her head.

'Natsume-kun..' he said looking the other way to avoid her stare.

'huh?' she asked in confusion.

'call me... natsume-kun..' he mumbled under his breath but enough for her to hear. He then walk away, blushing a bit for his own statements.

Mikan blushed too but regain her composure, back to her bubbly self. She then wave to Natsume and shouted, 'Ok! Nice to meet you again Hyuuga- I mean Natsume-kun!'

Natsume stop his tracks and look at her direction. His bangs cover her handsome face then open his mouth to say something but Mikan said, 'hey! Can we be friends?'

He smirk and said 'whatever' then walk away again. 'I was about to say the same thing.' He thought.

After class they walk home together. From then on they become closer and closer to each other as day pass by. They do all things together-eating lunch, chatting(even though Mikan is always the one who is talking)...everything.

But one day everything change... Natsume starts to avoid her in all ways possible. Mikan in the other hand felt sad and worried for her bestfriend's actions. She can't stand it anymore and decided to confront him personally. She found him in the park one afternoon.

'natsume-kun...what's the problem?' she asked trying her best not to cry.

'nothing' he answered plainly.

'What do you mean?! You are avoiding me for the past whole week!' she shouted with tears running through her rosy cheeks. He then hug her thightly as if not wanting her to go.

'S-sorry...' she heard him whisper.

'Natsume...what's the matter?' she asked now more gentle.

He broke the hug then started to explain, 'I'm leaving... next week... we will go to the states.'

'You're kidding right?' she said hoping he's just joking.

'I wish I was...' he said with eyes full of sadness.

'b-but... why are you ignoring me?' she asked.

'because if I don't... I might have a hard time leaving you...if I ignore you...maybe...it will not be that hard anymore...' he said.

'you...you're INSANE!!' she shouted with tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

'do you think it will be that easy for me to forget you?!... you are my bestfriend, for pete's sake!' she continued and made Natsume shock.

'mikan...' he said softly with a warm smile in his face.

'and.. even we are far away from each other... we will be friends right?' she asked.

He smiled and said, 'of course, baka.' Mikan is about to complain but then Natsume hugged her again and whisper to her ear, 'I'm gonna miss you..' and Mikan replied, 'me too..'

The day before Natsume will leave; he gave her a gift and told her to open it when she got home. So there he goes walking leaving her bestfriend. He force himself to don't show any kind of sadness and so is she. One last glimpse of Natsume, she whispered, 'I'll be waiting... Natsume-kun..'

When she got home she opened the gift and found a hair pin in a shape of Sakura petals and is shining because of the diamond surrounding it. Then a small note fell from the box.

It says- _to Mikan.. pls take care of this... and I promise... one day... I'll come back to you... and don't cry too much, it will make you ugly... but for me... you are the most beautiful idiot I ever met... well that makes me an idiot too...take care..i miss you..natsume.-_

'natsume... you baka.' She said soflty while her lips forming into a smile.

In her heart she knows that Natsume will keep his promise. And until that day comes, she will wait for him no matter what.

**End of the flashback**

**(a/n: what do you think? Do you think I should continue this fic? I'm really sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling... Plz review! XOXO)**


	2. Chapter 2:do I know him?

**(A/n:Sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling...By the way they are 16 now..and I made up her bestfriend in this fic,so it's not hotaru now..plz review)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and its characters.**

"Mikan! Wake up! You'll be late for school!" Mrs. Sakura called out to her daughter.

"huh?...(yawns)...7:30?...OH NO!!" she shouted that almost destroy the whole city.

She hoped out of her bed and does her morning routine. Then rushed to the kitchen to drink her milk. "Bye Mom!" she called to her mom as she make her way to the door.

She run as fast as her feet can go... hoping to make there on time.

She was running too fast and accidentally bumped into someone. Because of the impact, she lost her balance but good thing the person she bumped into has quick reflexes. So the person held her into the shoulders and moves her closer to _his _body.

When she came back to her senses, she looked at that person who saved her from such humiliation. She was about to say thank you when she remember she will be late. With that in mind, she run away, forgetting the idea of thanking the guy.

**At school..**

"SORRY I'M LATE!!" Mikan shouted while catching her breath. She bowed her head directly after opening the front door.

"Well, I see your late again Ms. Sakura... it's your third time this week." Mr. Yuri, their teacher said in a calm but strict voice.

"I-I'm really sorry Mr. Yuri, I promise... it will never happen again" she said in a pleading look.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sakura... but your sorry is not enough. I can't accept you in my class today so stay outside. It's your responsibility to go to class early." He said in a strict tone.

Mikan have no choice but to do as she was told. Then, she remembered the guy who saved her earlier today_. 'that guy... he looks familiar'_ she thought.

**Lunch Time..**

"Hey, Mikan-chan!" Sachi her friend called out.

"huh? Sachi-chan? What's the matter?"she said in her friend that just wake her up from daydreaming.

"(sighs) you're daydreaming again!" Sachi complained.

"Sorry, it's just I have some thoughts in mind." She explained.

"Yeah, yeah...Whatever...anyway, care for a lunch?" Sachi said.

"Sure thing!" Mikan exclaimed.

They went to the canteen and eat, and then Sachi suddenly asked. "So, what are you daydreaming-I mean thinking earlier?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing." She said.

"Come on! Tell me!" Sachi insisted. "(sighs) Fine! It's just about a guy." She quickly answered.

"A guy?" Sachi exclaimed standing from her seat. "Will you seat down? It's just he looks familiar to me." Mikan explained.

"Oh..maybe an old classmate.." Sachi comcluded. "maybe.." is all she can say.

After class they both said their goodbyes and go home. Miakn then spotted a shop on her way.

'_umbrella?... Oh, I need to replace my old one... it's nearly broken."_ She thought.

She go inside the shop and saw a red umbrella with white flower designs. She got the umbrella then a thought flash into her mind.

_Her eyes began to, well almost began to cry when someone tap her little shoulder._

'_Oi. You must be Sakura Mikan, right?' a young lad suddenly appears._

'_uhm. yeah, and you must be?' she replied._

'_Na-' _her thoughts were cut off by the saleslady.

"uhm.miss? will you get this umbrella" she asked.

"Oh..yeah, sorry for that." She said and give the money then rushed outside.

'_What was that?_' she thought.

When she got home, she do her thing like she always do in the afternoon. After doing her assignments she lay into her bed with the back of her hand resting on her forehead.

'_Those thought... (Sighs) Whatever...maybe I'm just tired._' She thought as she goes to sleep.

**(a/n:I know its lame...sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling.. also for the late update! This week is very tiring, I swear! Sorry! Anyway, what do you think? Plz review! XOXO)**


	3. Chapter 3:new seatmate

Riiiing

**(a/n: thank you for the reviews; sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling and for the late update again! XOXO.)**

Riiiing!!

As soon as she heard the alarm clock she went off the bed and does her thing. Of course she doesn't want to be late again for class today. After doing all this she go out and have a walk.

She passed by an empty playground and decided to stay there for a while since it is too early. She sits in a swing and closes her eyes, feeling the breeze pass through her face and hair.

"Mikan-chan!" someone called out from the other side of the street. "huh? Sachi-chan, Good Morning!" she manages to greet her. She wonders how she can be so energetic this early.

"Good Morning too!" Sachi replied as she cross the street. "Wow! I can't believe you're early today." She added.

"(smiles) I don't want to stay outside today." Mikan answered.

"Come on! Let's walk together." Sachi invited in which she agreed.

They start to walk until they reach school then make their way to the classroom. After greeting everyone they went to their sits. Sachi chat with their other friends while Mikan stay quite pretending to read a book but actually she is really sleepy that time.

They stay like that until the teacher entered the room and greeted them a good morning. The class politely greeted back as well. The teacher checks the attendance.

"Good, no one is absent today. Anyway I want you to meet your new classmate." She said that caught her student's attention.

"Hyuugaa-san, you may come in." she instructed to the person outside.

Then a tall and handsome guy entered the classroom which causes a huge commotion especially among the girls.

The teacher writes his name in the board. HYUUGA NATSUME

"He is Hyuuga Natsume. He is from the states so he is not use in our living here." The teacher explained while Natsume just nod in acknowledgement.

**Mikan's POV**

Our teacher entered the room so we greeted her a good morning. I really feel sleepy because I wake up too early.

I really don't mind a single word our teacher said. I just want to have some sleep right now. As I look outside the window I can feel the wind caressing my face. I'm almost half asleep when a voice caught my attention.

"_He is Hyuuga Natsume. He is from the states so he is not use in our living here."_

A picture flushes into my mind but it's blurred. I can only tell that there are two kids sitting under a Sakura tree.

'Hyuuga...Natsume?' 'Do I know him?' I thought. Somehow I felt my world stop.

**End of POV**

"Hyuuga-san you can sit beside Sakura-san." The teacher instructed.

"Thank you" he plainly said and went to his sit.

He stops in front of Mikan's seat and stare at her for about a minute then went to his seat.

'_What's up with this guy?'_ Mikan thought.

Then the teacher started the lesson. After all the lessons finally their break time came.

Sachi went near Mikan to invite her for lunch.

"Hey Mikan-chan!" she greeted. Sachi noticed Natsume then whispered to Mikan, "New seatmate? He's cute."

"I think he's name is Natsume." She answered back.

"Hey, you're the new student right?" Sachi greeted Natsume.

"Yeah" Natsume replied. "(smiles) Well, I'm Haruno Sachi." she said.

Sachi noticed that Natsume is staring at Mikan for a minute now. "And she is Sakura Mikan" she added.

"Hyuuga Natsume" he plainly said feeling a bit embarrass for his actions. "Well Hyuuga-san, wanna have lunch with us?" she invited. 'This will be interesting' Sachi thought.

Natsume didn't answer but just follow them as they make their way outside. They have their lunch in an open field away from the noisy cafeteria. Sachi and Mikan prepare the food. Then they started to eat. Mikan can't help but to stare at Natsume the whole time. She doesn't know why but there is something about Natsume. Mikan is in deep thoughts and still staring at Natsume when...

"Sakura-san, Is there a problem?" Natsume asked.

"Huh? Uhm. Nothing" said Mikan.

"Are you sure?" he asked again moving closer and closer to Mikan. This made her blush ten shades of red. She can't utter a single word and her heartbeat pumps faster and faster.

He then placed his hand on her forehead. "You're red but don't have a fever, is something wrong?" he asked then move closer.

This made Mikan's world stop. Her face is so red at the moment and she can feel her heart will surely explode if this will go on. Who wouldn't be? , If their faces are just THREE inches away from each other. Meanwhile, Sachi force not to laugh, she don't want to disturb such scene.

Mikan don't know why but her feet stand up and run away from them.

Natsume then asked Sachi, "What's her problem?"

"I don't know, maybe she forgot something." Sachi said smiling.

"Hope shee's okay." He mumbled but Sachi heard him.

"I'm sure she is okay...very okay." She said.

"Huh?" he asked. "Come on, lunch is almost over." Sachi said then stand up. Natsume did the same and they both went back to the room.

Meanwhile, Mikan stop in the middle of the hallway panting. "What happened back there?" She decided to go to the clinic but the nurse told her that she is completely fine.

**(a/n: What do you really think about the story? Sorry for the mistakes. Anyway, pls. review! Review! Review! XOXO) **


	4. Chapter 4:apology accepted

Previous Chapter:

_Previous Chapter:_

_Natsume then asked Sachi, "What's her problem?"_

"_I don't know, maybe she forgot something." Sachi said smiling._

"_Hope shee's okay." He mumbled but Sachi heard him._

"_I'm sure she is okay...very okay." She said._

"_Huh?" he asked. "Come on, lunch is almost over." Sachi said then stand up. Natsume did the same and they both went back to the room._

_Meanwhile, Mikan stop in the middle of the hallway panting. "What happened back there?" She decided to go to the clinic but the nurse told her that she is completely fine. _

**Chapter 4**

**APOLOGY ACCEPTED**

The following day in school, Mikan was chatting with Sachi early in the morning. When they open the door to their classroom, they were a bunch of students (mostly girls) gathering near Mikan's seat.

She got curious so she went near them. There she saw Natsume with his...fangirls?

Well that's not shocking at all. He is so handsome, so it's normal to have a fan's club.

He is surrounded with a lot of girls giggling and blushing like crazy. This made Mikan annoyed.

**Mikan's POV**

_I can't believe him. Its like it is okay to chit chat and flirt around like that.. Wait!... What am I thinking? It's none of my business anyway!.. b-but.. why do I feel so hurt right now?... It's not like I'm jealous or something... there's no way I'm jealous... I'm just annoyed.. yeah! That's right! Annoyed.. So early in the morning and I'll witness such a scene.. hmpff!_

**End of POV**

She go to her seat as the teacher made his way. They greeted him a good morning and the teacher starts the discussion.

In the middle of the discussion Natsume tried to ask Mikan a question regarding the lesson but she just ignored her.

"Hey.. what's the problem?" he whispered.

She ignored him with all her will but Natsume just keep on asking the same question. Mikan is so mad right now that she stand up from her seat and shouted "Nothing!"

She caught the attention of the whole class as well as her teacher.

"Ms. Sakura, you are in the classroom, not in the market." The teacher said. The whole class laugh and Mikan sits in humiliation. "This is all your fault." She murmured but loud enough for Natsume to hear.

The teacher continued, "As I was saying, you will be group in pairs for your project. In a week, you and your partner will observe a rabbit and take note of every detail that can help in your experiment."

"Don't worry this will be by friends, so you will be given the will to chose your partner." He added. The student starts to stand to find their partners.

Meanwhile, Mikan is still ignoring Natsume. Then a plan enter his mind, he grabbed her notebook and stand up.

"Give it back!" Mikan demanded.

"Not until you tell me what's your problem." He said them smirks.

"I don't have a problem! maybe you have!" she shouted. Mikan tried to grab the notebook from his hand but Natsume is too high for her. She then lost her balance and fall in Natsume's arms. No one move from their position, it looks like the time suddenly stops. Then the teacher noticed them.

"Looks like, Mikan-san and Natsume-san have already decided and they can't wait to get started." He said that made the class laugh.

Both of them come back to their senses and move away blushing. Well, eventually this made things worst. Mikan is completely ignoring him now.

When break time came, Mikan went to the Sakura tree, one of her favorite place in the whole campus.

She sits down under the tree and lay at its trunk. She closes her eyes and feels the wind pass through her hair. Then suddenly she heard something fall from the tree. When she opened her eyes, she saw a manga.

She pick it up and look above her. There was someone, and it seems like she or he is sleeping. She climbs on the tree to see who is it. She went to the branch where the person is sleeping.

She went near _him _and finally recognizes that person. It was none other than Natsume Hyuuga. She put his manga on his face and was about to jump on the tree when she felt that someone grabbed her. She fell on his chest blushing madly. "Where do you think you are going?" Natsume suddenly said.

"Let go of me." Mikan said. But instead, he tightens her grip on her. "No way." She heard him whispered.

"Natsume!" she said while trying to escape from his embrace. He lowered his head and whisper to her ear, "Shh... keep quiet.. I'm trying to sleep here."

"I don't care! Just let me go so you can ssleep peacefully!" she shouted.

"You're too loud." He complained. "Just let me go." Mikan said now a bit gentle.

"I can't." he said. "Huh? Why?" she asked. "It's cold here, looks like it will rain later." He stated.

"if you're sick, just go to the clinic, I'm sure there are blankets there." She said.

"You give more warm than those blankets." He said then close his eyes.

This made her blush hard. "Uhm..ano..natsume..are you still awake?" she asked.

"hn" was all she said. "Sorry." He then added.

"What?" she asked. "I don't like repeating what I have said." He answered.

Mikan look up to see Natsume's expression. He is like blushing a bit but his eyes are still closed. She giggled on his actions. She went near his ear and whispered," Apology accepted."

Natsume smiled a little then pull it back before Mikan see it. Mikan let himembraced her until he fall asleep. When Natsume is asleep, she went back to the classroom.

"Where have you been?" Sachi whispered.

"(smiles) I just saw a cute cat by the sakura tree, it was so cute that I forgot the time." She said.

"You are so fond of cats, Mikan" Sachi said.

"Yeah. I _love_ cats." She agreed.

**(a/n: Sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling! So..what do you think??)**


	5. Chapter 5

Previous Chapter:

_Previous Chapter:_

"_Where have you been?" Sachi whispered._

"_(smiles) I just saw a cute cat by the sakura tree, it was so cute that I forgot the time." She said._

"_You are so fond of cats, Mikan" Sachi said._

"_Yeah. I love cats." She agreed._

**Chapter 5**

It was another beautiful morning. Mikan is making her way to school when she notice Natsume walking beside her.

"Good Morning Natsume." She greeted with an angelic smile.

"She's so cute." Natsume thought to himself, not responding to Mikan.

"hmpf!" Mikan pout because Natsume just ignore her.

"Oi,little girl!" he called out but Mikan did not respond.

"(sighs) Come on." He said then put an arm on Mikan's shoulders as they enter the campus gate.

Everyone is staring at them esp. the girls. "Why is Hyuuga-sama walking with that idiot?" someone murmured from the crowd.

Mikan just ignore it but deep inside she wants to kill that bitch. She looks up to Natsume only to see him calm as usual, ignoring all the people staring at them. Mikan wondered how he can stand those stare.

She tried to get his arm away from her shoulders but Natsume holds her tighter. Mikan blush with his actions but hide it away as they walk through the hallways.

A group of gorgeous boys stop in front of them. "Kya! It's the basketball them. They are soo cute!!" some of the girls shouted.

"_Basketball team?_" Mikan thought. (his arm still on Mikan) Then a cute guy started to talk. "Are you Hyuuga-san?" he asked.

"Yeah. You must be Nakamura Ken." Natsume said in a serious tone. The glare at each other, a bolt of electricity connecting their eyes.

Ken grins then offer his hand for a shake hand. Natsume accept it just like accepting a challenge from your mortal rival. "Well the, see you at the courts later. Don't be late." He said then walk away with his group.

"You're joining the basketball team?" Mikan asked. "Huh? Yeah." Natsume answered.

"Oh, That's nice! Do your best!" she said with a childish smile. "yeah." He replied.

"Hey Natsume..." Mikan said. "What?!" he said feeling irritated.

"Uhm. Could you... uhm..." she stutter with a deep blush on her face.

"What? Tell me already!" he demanded. "Your arm." She said and pointed to his arm resting on her shoulders.

Natsume's arm is still on her all this time.

"Oh, yeah. Okay." He said then takes his arm off her shoulders. He feel a little embarrassed and walk away to enter the classroom.

When all of the students are in their respective classrooms, classes started.

Their teacher reminded them about the project he told them before.

"_Oh, I almost forgot about that._" Mikan thought. "_Actually, we have done nothing at all."_ She added then takes a short look at Natsume beside her.

"We don't have enough time to do that here in school, so I'm allowing you to do that at home." The teacher said. The class nodded in reply.

Next is the P.E. class, all of them go to their respective locker rooms. They change to their PE uniform then went to the gym.

All of the students love PE, because this is the only time when they can mingle with the students of the other section. And their teacher is always not around because of some meeting.

Mikan went near Sachi, "Looks like the basketball team decided to have a little game today" she said pointing to the court.

Mikan look at them and saw Natsume holding the ball. "I can't believe that he can play basketball." She blurted out.

"He?" Sachi asked. "Natsume." Mikan replied.

"Well, you should believe now." Sachi said looking into the courts where the game have already started. Natsume gets the first point that made his fan girls shout.

The game continues with Natsume taking the lead for his team while Ken for the other team.

They both don't want to lose this game. Both are determined to win no matter what.

But then the game was distracted when their teacher came in. He stops the game then ask the students to settle down.

He announced the big game that will be held for all the students in the different schools of their district and other reminders.

After that they we're dismissed. **(a/n: fast forward)**

Dismissal finally came. Sachi invited Natsume to walk with them.

While they are walking, Sachi is the one talking non-stop while Natsume and Mikan keep silent.

"Oh, my house is this way, see you guys!" Sachi said then leave the two.

"See you." Mikan replied. They started walking again.

"Hey Natsume..." Mikan started to say. "What?" he asked.

"About the project, what will we do?" she asked.

"Project?" Natsume asked.

"The rabbit." She said.

"Oh, that? What do you think we must do." he asked.

"I know, why don't you go to my house tomorrow at 9." She suggested.

"Besides its weekend." She added.

"Ok, I'll bring the rabbit with me." He said.

"My house is that way." Mikan said and pointed to a certain direction.

"Ok, see yah." He said and went to the other way.

"See yah." She replied then started to walk again.

When she reached home, "I'm home." She shouted to her mom.

"Hey, How's school?" her mom suddenly pops out from the kitchen.

"Fine. What are you doing?" she said while pointing to all the stuffs in the dining table.

"That is all your stuffs when you are a kid." she replied.

"Oh, I'll bring them to my room." She said and the carry the box with all the stuffs.

She opens the box and found her old stuffs. Old memories enter her mind. She saw an old teddy bear that her grandma gave her when she was 3.

At the bottom of the box, she found a beautiful jewelry box. She picks it up and put it in her bed.

She opens the box and found a lovely hair pin.

"I don't remember having this." She thought.

"I wonder where I get this." She added.

**(a/n: Okay, I know its lame. Sorry for all the mistakes. And thank you for all your reviews for the previous chapter. Anyway, please review. Anything is accepted********)**


	6. Chapter 6: idiot

Previous chapter:

_Previous chapter:_

_At the bottom of the box, she found a beautiful jewelry box. She picks it up and put it in her bed._

_She opens the box and found a lovely hair pin._

"_I don't remember having this." She thought._

"_I wonder where I get this." She added._

**Chapter 6: Idiot**

**Mikan's dream POV**

In my dream I saw a boy's blurred figure. I don't know why but my eyes are shedding tears. He come to me and hugs me tightly.

Between the hug, he whispered "Take Care of yourself... someday I promise to come back to you."

I was still crying, I felt that I just lost something very important.

He gave me a little box, more like a gift because of the ribbon. He ordered me not to open it unless I reach home.

He suddenly walks away; I can see his leaving back. And slowly he was lost among the crowd in that place.

I tried to call out his name; I want to see him even it is the last. I want to see him badly...

I cry my heart out and let all the pain go out. I don't care even if everyone is staring at me and thinks that I'm crazy.

Maybe, I am crazy... crazy because I hope that I'll see him again even I know it is impossible.

When I got home with my fluffy eyes, I remembered the box he gave to me. He asks me to open it at home. So I did.

I promised myself from then on that I will never cry again. But for me to do that, I will have to put away this memories for a while. I kept the box in the attic and bid goodbye for now. I want to say his name even for the last time. I took a deep breath and open my mouth, then I started to say, "Bye bye for now, Nat-"

**End of POV**

"MIKAN!!" someone shouted in her ear that made her jump out in the bed.

"huh? Who are you?" she said half asleep.

"(sighs) Come on! Get up!" the guy ordered.

"Na-NATSUME??" she shouted hysterically.

"Sheesh... you're too loud." Natsume complained.

"What the hell are you doing in my house??... esp. in MY ROOM?!" she demanded.

"Look, it's almost 11:00 in the morning and still didn't start yet! And your mom told me to just wake you up." He explained.

"(Sighs) mom..." she murmured.

He suddenly carries her up to the bathroom.

"Hey! Put me down!!" she demanded.

He put her down in front of the bathroom door and pushes her inside.

"Hey! Watch it!" she complained.

"Take a shower and go downstairs." He commanded coolly.

"You're talking like my father." She commented.

"(smirks) Then be a good girl and follow your _daddy._" He teases her and just in time to close the door when a flying towel is about to land on his face.

She takes a shower and goes down stairs to eat lunch (she missed breakfast). After eating, she went to the living room where Natsume is playing with the rabbit. (By the way, she decided to wear the hair pin)

"How's the rabbit?" she asked to start a conversation.

"Fine. I guess..." he answered.

He notice the hair pin in her hair. "Nice pin." He complimented but a bit embarrass of his own actions.

"Huh? Thanks." she blushes because of the compliment.

They both blush when they meet each others eyes. They started the topic to lessen the gap between them. **(A/n: I'll just fast forward the project and they are also left alone in the house because Mikan's mom has to go out for a while.)**

Mikan writes all the notes while Natsume feed the rabbit.

"Where did you get it?" he suddenly asks.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I mean the hair pin." He explained.

"Oh... It's from a friend... I guess..." she was not so sure of her last statement, but the dream gave her an idea.

"Oh." He said. "Why are you so interested?" she asked in curiosity. But she only receives a rare glare from him. "Uhm. I mean... Its so not you to talk about this things...hehe." she said in a nervous tone.

**NATSUME'S POV**

_I'm sure, it's that hair pin. She must be __**her, **__if you look closely... they really look the same even their personalities and there is only one way to find that out. When I gave her the hair pin, I ask the store to put the initial of our names at the back._

**END OF POV**

"It's the same hair pin I gave to someone special before." He explained.

"Someone... special?" she emphasized.

"Yeah... It was a long time ago actually..." he added.

"If it is a hair pin, then I'm sure it is a girl." She concluded.

"Of course." He said. "If it is a girl, then it must be your girlfriend." she said.

"Kinda, but not exactly... she is my bestfriend." He answered.

"Bestfriend?" she asked. "Yeah. I have a bestfriend before, but sadly I need to study abroad so I gave a hair pin like yours to her." He said.

"Wow! She must be so kind for you to love her so much." She said.

"Maybe..." he replied while cuddling the rabbit.

"Uhm. Can I ask what her name is?" she asked. _"I don't know why but I suddenly feel the need of knowing that girl's name." she thought.  
_

"Hey, Can I look at you hair pin?" he asked. "OH, sure." She said as she take off the pin then gave it to him.

He look closely at the hair pin And there he found there initials crave in the metal.

"I knew it." He murmured.

"What's that?" she asked when he gave back the hair pin.

"Nothing." he replied. "About my question earlier-" she asked.

"Her name is Mi-"he was cut off when someone knock the door.

Mikan gets up and open the door. "Mikan, what took you so long, her mom asked.

"Uhm. We were just doing our project, gomen." She replied.

"Hontoni?" her mom asked again.

"H-hai!" she answered.

"Hello Natsume-kun." She greeted. Natsume replied her with a nod.

"It's getting late, I gotta run." He said to Mikan.

"Okay." She replied totally forgetting her question earlier.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Sakura." He said to her mom.

"Goodbye, Come again, okay?" she said.

"Okay." He replied.

"See yah, Mikan." He said the leave.

She follows his image with her eyes then she remembered, "Wait! I forgot to ask him what her name is!"

"Natsume! Wait!" she shouted but Natsume was gone.

"Baka." He murmured under his breath.

**(a/n: Sorry for all the mistakes. I tried to put some Japanese words but I'm not sure if they're correct. Sorry. I wanna know if I'm improving or not so plz review. Another thing, I'm sorry for the very late update, I'm busy these days. **

**Thank you for all of your reviews. I appreciate it!**

**Plz REVIEW!! (-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Previous chapter:

**I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

_Previous chapter:_

_She follows his image with her eyes then she remembered, "Wait! I forgot to ask him what her name is!"_

"_Natsume! Wait!" she shouted but Natsume was gone._

"_Baka." He murmured under his breath._

**Chapter 7**

The whole campus is busy because of the upcoming sports festival. Everyone is excited, especially for the main event, the championship game of basketball this year.

"I wonder who will be the next MVP this year." A student said.

"Of course it will be Nakamura Ken, I mean he always been the MVP for three straight years!" said another.

"I think it will be the new hottie, Hyuuga Natsume. They said he's really good!"

Meanwhile, Mikan is part of the cheering squad. They are practicing for almost a month now for the event.

_(a/n:Fast forward)_

_Sports Festival_

Everybody is preparing for the game this afternoon. Mikan being part of art department is in charge in the decoration and putting of banners all over the court.

"Mikan-chan be careful." Said Nonoko as she assist Mikan in climbing the ladder.

Mikan carefully placed the banner in place. But as she goes down, she missed a step and literally fall. Before her back hit the ground, she felt strong arms catch her that she felt no pain at all.

Everybody is silent because of the scene in front of them. The Ken Nakamura is carrying Mikan. Mikan blush ten shades of red.

"Uhm.thanks." she said with an awkward smile, feeling really embarrassed.

"No problem." He answered. She gets off him and run outside the court while an evil grin forms from the face of Ken.

"_What the hell is he doing to __**my **__Mikan?!"_ Natsume thought angrily.

It time for the game. The cheer dancers are on the side of the court with their costumes. It is team white (Ken's team) versus team red (Natsume's team).

First quarter of the game and team white is leading (Natsume is not yet playing). During the second quarter, the team let Natsume play, and with his skills he easily changes the score, in favor of their team. This go on during until the fourth quarter, it is really a close fight. But everybody is cheering for Natsume to be the MVP.

Ken have the ball, if he shoot it they will win, he went to the cheer dancers, specifically in front of Mikan.

"Hey there." He said. "Ken! Leave the girl! Shoot the ball!" their couch shouted.

"What about dinner for tonight?" he suddenly ask Mikan. Mikan can't look straight into his face. The crowd shouted, "Just say YES!"

She has no choice but to say yes. After hearing those words, Ken did a jump shot from that corner and wins the game.

Later that night, Ken and Mikan have dinner in a fancy restaurant. Everything is perfect, but for Mikan as if something is missing. She pretended to be fine until Ken drive her home.

When she reached home she confronted Ken. "Look Ken, I really enjoyed the night but.." she said.

"But someone is in your mind?" he asked. "How did you-"she said." (Smiles) Let's say I just know." he said.

"Huh?" Mikan asked. "Mikan, you're a great person...You may not know it but he loves you too." He said. "What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"It's getting late, see you!" Ken said and drives home.

Mikan go inside and change her clothes. She is about to sleep when she heard th phone ring.

The next day at school,

Everyone is greeting Mikan with a happy smile; even those she doesn't know greeted her. When she passes through the washroom, she saw a lot of girls crying but when she tried to comfort them, they glared at her.

She meets Sachi on the way. "Good Morning." She greeted her. "Morning." Sachi greets back.

"Everyone is weird today." Mikan said. "Guess so." She said.

"Sachi, Why is everyone glaring at you?" Mikan asked innocently.

"Not me. You!" Sachi said. "Me? B-but... Why?" she asked.

"Because of what happened yesterday, they thought you're his girlfriend." Sachi explained.

"Girlfriend!?" Mikan exclaimed. As their conversation goes, Natsume passed by.

"Good Morning Natsume!" Mikan greeted happily. But he just ignored her.

"What wrong with him?" she asked worriedly. "Who knows?" Sachi answered.

"_Uh-oh, someone's jealous..."_ Sachi thought as she watches Natsume backing off.

The day go on as usual, nothing special except the fact the Natsume is ignoring her for the nth time today. She is really worried about him.

After class, Mikan fix her things. "Natsume, let's go home together." She said. But he just goes out of the room as if he didn't hear something.

"Tsk.tsk. He's really mad." Sachi commented. "You think so?" Mikan asked. Sachi nodded in reply. "But why?" she asked looking at the door.

Mikan is walking to her house when she decided to pass through the Sakura tree. There she saw Natsume staring at the tree. She go near him. Butwhen Natsume saw her, he started to leave.

"What's wrong with you?!" she shouted while tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with me. Maybe something's wrong with _**you**_." He answered sarcastically. "Me? What are you talking about?" she asked trying her best not to cry anymore.

Natsume look at her with those hurt and sad eyes. "Do you really forgot the past?" he asked in a sad voice.

"Past?" she asked. Natsume then leave leaving her crying beside the Sakura tree.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8: last chapter

I don't own Gakuen Alice

**I don't own Gakuen Alice**

_Previous chapter:_

"_What's wrong with you?!" she shouted while tears start to fall from her eyes._

"_Nothing's wrong with me. Maybe something's wrong with __**you**__." He answered sarcastically. "Me? What are you talking about?" she asked trying her best not to cry anymore._

_Natsume look at her with those hurt and sad eyes. "Do you really forgot the past?" he asked in a sad voice._

"_Past?" she asked. Natsume then leave leaving her crying beside the Sakura tree._

**Chapter 8: last chapter**

It's the last day of school before the sem break. Everyone is talking about their plans for the vacation.

"Hey, Mikan-chan. What will you do during the break?" Sachi asked.

"I'll go in our vacation house near the beach." She replied.

"Oh, that will be fun, take care ok?" Sachi said. "I will." Mikan replied.

The vacation starts. Mikan is done packing all her things when someone knocks.

"Come in." she said. "Mikan dear, I'm really sorry but we can't go with you." Her mom said.

"Huh? Why not?" she asked. "You see, we forgot that we have some things we really need to do this week so we can't go with you." Her mom explained.

"Is that so? Its okay, I can mange... I can take care of myself." She said. "You sure?" her mom said. "She replied with a nod. "Okay, you're father will drive you there." She said as she go out and close the door.

So her dad drives her to their vacation house and helps her arrange her things.

After her dad left, she take a walk in the shore still thinking about Natsume.

"_What does he mean about the __**past**_?" she thought.

She pass the day just staring in the sun setting. When night came she look up to the stars in their balcony while her tears running through her cheeks.

She fell asleep while crying, tear marks are painted in her face.

**Mikan's dream**

A boy hugged her tightly and whispers, "I'm gonna miss you..." and she replied, "me too."

Then the boy broke the hug... he went away, his back facing her. She tried to run after him but the guards back her off.

She opens her mouth, trying to shout his name...

**End of her dream**

"Natsume!" she shouted (she's still half dreaming).

She saw a bunch of white lilies in her side table.

"You called?" Natsume pops out from the kitchen wearing a white apron, looka like he's trying to cook something.

"N-Natsume?! What are you doing here?" she screamed.

"Huh? Well your mom called my mom last night saying that you're all alone in this _isolated_ place. She learned that I'm here in Japan so she asked me to _look_ after you." He explained.

"Oh...and what are you doing with _my apron_?" she asked.

"Well, I'm trying to cook some soup because your sick." he said. "_You_? _Cooking_?" she asked.

"Whatever." ha said then went back to the kitchen in an annoyed expression.

Mikan can't help but giggle, "_How cute..." _she thought.

She then remembered her dream. _"What did just happen? I was... crying... because of that __**boy**__? Wait... __**who**__ again is that boy?"_ she thought as she jumps on her bed.

She didn't notice but her feet are walking by themselves to the kitchen.

"_That boy is..."_ she then saw Natsume trying to cook something edible, "_**Natsume..."**_

Then suddenly all of her memories came back. Because of this she begins to step backwards holding her head. She is still confused.

She remembered their first meeting in that rainy afternoon. He grabs her hand and they walk home together hand in hand.

Then she remembers the moment when she meets him in school, that moment when they officially became friends.

She runs to her room out of confusion. When she closes the door her things fell on the floor. She picks them up one by one, then she saw a hair pin and beside it is a note.

"It's the same note _he_ gave to me before he left..." she murmured as tears start to swell in her eyes.

"How can I forget it...?" She whispers.

Her tears start to shed as she run out of the house in to the shore. She opens the door, which caught the attention of Natsume who is currently cooking that time.

"Mikan?" he asked.

Mikan is now in the shore still running as the sun starts to set.

"_How can I forget? How can I forget?"_ she asked herself repeatedly.

She then tripped in a rock which causes her to fall. She saw the sun sets but it's blurred because of her tears.

"Why?" she asked and then fell asleep because of too much crying.

**Mikan's Dream**

"Natsume! Natsume!" she shouted as she saw him walking away.

But even though she shouts with all her voice he can't hear her.

All she can do is cry as if it's the last time she can do that. She went out of the airport with her teary eyes.

Her mind is blank that she didn't notice that a car is fast approaching. The next thing she saw is her mom crying in her side and her body is full of blood.

When she woke up she is in the hospital and her mom is sleeping in her side with tear marks all over her face.

"Mom." she said in a tired voice. Her mom wake up and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. But I feel so tired. Where am I?" she asked. "You're in the hospital, you meet an accident when you went out of the airport." She said.

"Airport?" she asked. "Yeah, you told me earlier that you'll just say good bye to your friend, Natsume." She answered.

"Natsume? _Natsume_ who?" she asked in confusion. Then the doctor came in the room. He talks to her mom for a few moments.

"Doctor, why can't she _remember_ anything about what happened?" he mom asked.

"I believe that she lost some of her memories because of the accident. But don't worry, it will come back again... it will take time though." He said and leaves the room.

"Who is Natsume?" she whispers to her self as she holds the hair pin.

**End of Dream**

"Mikan..! Mikan..!" someone is calling her.

She opens her eyes and saw Natsume.

"Natsume!" she said as she hugs him tightly. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"I-I'm... sorry..." she said as she began to cry again. "For what?" Natsume asked as he tries to calm her.

"I-I forgot about y-you... I meet an accident after you leave which cause for me to loose some of my memories." She explained.

"It's okay... its okay... Everything is all right now. I'll never leave you again..." Natsume said.

"Natsume..." she said.

He then carries her up and walks back in the house. 'You'll catch a cold if we don't go inside." He said while Mikan blush.

When they went inside, the rain fall. Mikan remembered the first time she saw Natsume.

"Why are you smiling?" Natsume asked, still carrying her.

"Nothing. You can put me down now." She said while blushing.

"No." he said. "Huh? B-but... I will not go away, so don't worry." She said with a smile.

"Of course not..." he said as he sits down and make her sit in his lap.

"N-natsume!" she exclaimed, now her face is redder than before.

"You will not go away because _I _won't let _you_ go." He said the kiss her. This shock Mikan, she tried to push him away but he won't let go. She doesn't have any choice but to reply on him.

When he broke the kiss, Mikan's face is flushed.

"Trust me, I will never let you get away." He whispers in her ear.

Mikan smile a little and whispered back, "_I __**believe**__ in you_..."

**THE END**


End file.
